


One Day

by LizzieRosa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, Alternative Universe - No Ring(s) of Power, F/M, Female Bilbo, Inspired by Outlander, Magic, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Modern Setting - ish, Modern setting to Middle Earth, More tags to come!, Self-Esteem Issues, Swearing, Time Travel, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieRosa/pseuds/LizzieRosa
Summary: Bella Baggins, like any other respectable Baggins, loved the comforts of home. She had lived in the small village of Hollington all her life and assumed she would remain there until the end of her days. However, after becoming trapped in a life that Bella was not sure she wanted, she began wishing for a different life, wanting the courage to run away from her life in Hollington and never turn back. 
Little did Bella know that her wish would be granted, in a land far from her own with a curious group of dwarves.





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there! 
> 
> \+ This is the first fic I have published so please bear with me!
> 
> \+ I have proofread this, but I'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammatical mistakes - It has been a while since I have written any fiction!
> 
> \+ I have added a few original characters to Bella's family and changed some of the relationships, as I feel this arrangement better suits the fic. 
> 
> \+ There will be an eventual relationship between Bella and one of the Company (so the rating will probably change), though I am currently stuck between two possible options. I guess we'll discover together! 
> 
> \+ I'm currently very busy with university, so I'm not sure how regular updates will be but I am determined to see this one through!
> 
> \+ I do not own anything! 
> 
> Thank you so much! LizzieRosa :)

The first thing that struck Bella Baggins was the slow, throbbing pain in her temples, which caused flashes of white to dance across her vision as she gingerly tried to lift herself up.

 _That was one hell of a fall_ , she laughed bitterly at herself, still in disbelief that she'd followed her cousin Lana Took up the infamous Waken Hill. _Once the sun sets, that’s when they come out_ , the batty Mrs. Gaffer would always say when they visited her for afternoon tea, _viscous beasts with claws o' wire that cut yer up as soon as soon as look at yer._  Nearly all the inhabitants of Hollington regarded Mrs. Gaffer as a singular spirit, often sputtering out nonsensical fairy tales of the Hill. Of course, no one believed a single word of her tales. That did not, however, prevent the feelings of uneasiness many of the inhabitants felt when their path led them a little too close to Waken Hill. The steep incline was covered with thick foliage and twirling, overgrown branches that cast the Hill in a deep shadow. It was a universal unspoken rule that you do not go to Waken Hill.

Perhaps it was that which convinced Bella to follow her free-spirited cousin as she clambered up the side of the Hill. Nettles had stung at her bare legs and the branches had torn at her dress, but, at that point, Bella did not care: her heart pounded with excitement as she finally pulled herself to the top of the Hill, her eyes gleaming at the sight around her.

Bella considered herself very much a Baggins, her heart firmly seated at her home, Bag End, with all her comforts and books. There were times like these, though, when the Took in her refused to be ignored. It clawed at the back of her mind, calling for more than her monotonous life of taking the early bus to university and taking the late bus back to Bag End, where she would clean, cook, shop and look after Aunt Lobelia and head off to bed. Whilst Bella adored her beloved Bag End, the cottage wasn’t the same without her mother’s singing from her study and her tales about far away places that Bella could only dream of. She would often close her eyes, trying to force back the tears as she spent another night alone in her bed. It was time like those when she longed for more, to be swept away from Hollington and never to be seen again. Bella had wanted to go to art school in London, but the Sackville-Baggins’ quickly put a stop to that: _what would I do without you, Bella? I can’t cope with my condition as it is,_ _you cannot leave me now, you selfish girl!_  her Aunt Lobelia had practically screeched when she saw Bella’s search history. The Took in her was quickly replaced by guilt, so Bella decided to remain in Bag End and study nursing like her remaining family had wished.

She was weak, Bella knew she was. She was nothing like her mother, who had left Hollington to travel the world as soon as she had saved enough money from her job in the local café. Donna returned a good five years later, seven months pregnant with a wild grin on her face, much to the shock of the inhabitants of the village, many of whom had not left its confines more than handful of times. _Mad Donna Took_ , they used to call her, and her mother absolutely loved it, much to the dismay of the old ladies in the village. Sometimes, Bella would wish that they would say the same about her, that they would gossip with scandal in their voices over afternoon tea. _Have you heard what that mad Bella has done now?_ The Baggins in her would quickly push down those wishes, into a small box buried deep in her heart.

Bella’s day had started like another other, with her awakening at five to catch the six o’clock bus to campus, where she poked and prodded practice patients until five in the evening. Bella was strolling absentmindedly to the bus stop when Lana, who was also a nursing student, practically ran into her.

‘Oh, fucking hell! Sorry!’ Lana exhaled, not meaning a single word. Lana Took very much lived up to her name, and was often seen scurrying and scampering across the fields outside Hollington. ‘I’m going to walk back tonight, you should join me!’ Lana grinned at her cousin, hoping to break down the barrier that Bella had forged. 

Lana had seen the apprehension on Bella's face. 'Please, Bella. It's such a lovely evening and I know how much you adore walking. I haven't talked to you in ages, either.'

It was a beautiful evening, Bella had thought. The sun was just beginning to set upon the horizon, casting the edge of campus in a warm, orange haze. Bella’s head told her it was a silly thing to do: it was a six mile walk back to Hollington, and she had to stop by Aunt Lobelia’s tonight after doing her shopping. But, there was a whisper in the back of her head, so quiet she could have missed it: _do it._

And so, Bella had stood at the edge of Waken Hill, staring at the rolling fields of green and gold that faded into the horizon. Bella’s wavy, golden hair had whipped around her face, her dress blowing madly in the breeze. It was utterly ridiculous, walking back to Hollington and climbing up a hillside covered in wilderness in nothing but her white skater dress that flowed down to her knees; she could imagine the scowl that would be on Aunt Lobelia's face. But, in that moment, Bella did not care. _She felt free_.

‘Fuck!’ Bella’s head turned to Lana, who was stared mournfully at her torn jeans. ‘I only bought these two days ago.’

‘Well, this was your idea, dear Lana,’ Bella responded with a smirk.

Bella turned inwards, admiring the large stones that littered the hilltop: they were all a jagged shape, and appeared almost silver when its dew glistened under the setting sun.

‘We’d better start getting back soon, fuck knows what Lobelia might do if you don’t have her biscuits by eight,’ Lana joked, though twinges of guilt laced her voice. She hated the way the Sackville-Baggins’ treated Bella, and she hated the fact that Bella had chosen to stay with them. Of course, Lana knew why: after everything that had happened with her mother, it was understandable that Bella wanted to stay at Bag End, close to what she knew. No matter what, though, Lana knew that Bella could be so much more. There were a handful of times when she saw past Bella’s barrier, seeing the fire that lay beneath her ice cool exterior. Though Lana knew that she did not see it, Bella had a backbone of steel and could go so far in the world, just like Auntie Donna. But, sometimes the bonds that tie us to home are just too strong to overcome, and Lana was not sure that Bella even wanted to break those bonds. Lana sighed again, slowly beginning the descent down Waken Hill.

Bella crouched down by the stones, her hand tracing the random patterns upon them. ‘How I wish I could just leave this life,’ she whispered to herself, even though she was alone. ‘I want to be like Mum, go on an adventure, leave Hollington and never come back. I’m so tired of looking back.’ Her eyes began to sting as she looked down, ashamed at what she had said.

Sighing, Bella rose, looking for a final time at the landscape that surrounded her. She had no idea what it was about Waken Hill that terrified the Hollington villagers so much, as she knew that many an artist would adore to paint such a landscape. That was when the most curious feeling had begun in her hand: it had started as a tickling sensation, that slowly spread throughout her fingers. Bella frowned, but that was the last thing she could do before a scream escaped from her lips and she fell into a dark abyss.

\----

With the throbbing in her temples beginning to fade, Bella slowly raised herself up, trying to ignore the whirling of her head as she did. She was still by the stones what she fell by, which were now shrouded in darkness. Her dear cousin nowhere in sight. _It’s nice to know that Lana would miss her if she ever left_. Bella slowly drew a hand across her forehead, wincing at the red that stained her hands. ‘A hospital,’ she muttered to herself, ‘that’s what I need.’ Bella knew that she most likely had a concussion, though, being only in her first year at university, she wanted to be safe. She patted around for her bag that contained her phone and her money, which she had dropped by the stones just before she fell. A frown furrowed onto her face when she only felt the soft, wet grass and the cold, hard stones.

Trying to move as carefully as possible, Bella shuffled to the edge of the hillside; the once evergreen fields were now cast in an eerie darkness. Shivering, Bella’s mind repeated the tales and whispers about Waken Hill. Shaking her head, she began the descent. _They’re just silly superstitions, you idiot._

The thick darkness had made it impossible to see a few metres ahead, and Bella winced at the cuts and scrapes of the branches tugging at her skin once again. She winced when she felt the thick mud of the ground coat her ankles, not considering how the ground could be so wet when it hadn’t rained in over four days.

Bella forced herself forward, just focussing on putting on foot in front of the other. After a while, she had no idea how long she had been walking, her legs coated in so much mud she was sure she looked feral. Her head, once again, was pounding with intention now. Bella looked around, dazed. She was sure the road was only a mile away from the side of Waken Hill, yet it was nowhere to be seen. Bella’s chest began rising heavily and a sweat broke across her skin. She needed a hospital, Bella thought frantically, remembering the dangers of leaving a serious concussion untreated. She once again pushed herself forward, determined to make it back to Hollington before the night ended.

'Oh, how angry Aunt Lobelia must be,' Bella laughed, though it came out as a hoarse and bitter whisper.

\----

This time, it was the burning in her throat that woke Bella up, her eyes watering at the brightness of the sun. Letting out a broken sigh, she looked down at her body: red marks laced her pale body, with splashes of purple and blue in between. Her torn dress let the coldness of the morning to devour her, sending violent shivers down her spine.

Licking her dry lips, Bella, using every ounce of will power she had left, heaved herself upwards. She had now spent three days in the wilderness, even though she had to be a few miles from Hollington and Bag End. _Home_.

Bella spent most of the day again trudging forwards, confused as to why she had not made it back by now. She knew that she must be travelling in circles, but Bella had thought that as soon as she was known to be missing the village would send out a search party, like they did when little Timmy went missing for a night, only to be found asleep under a great oak tree. _They probably don’t want you back_ , a cruel voice, much like Aunt Lobelia’s, taunted, _you’re mad Donna’s daughter, they don’t want your bad blood._

The hours seemed to drag as she focused on placing one foot in front of the other, trying to ignore the twisting hunger and thirst that lingered. Bella all but collapsed onto the grass, frowning as she looked around. A single, hot tear made her way down her face as she stared at her mud-coated and bloodied hands. Bella knew following her Tookish urges was a complete lapse in judgement; she was a Baggins, through and through. She wasn’t her mother who grasped adventure with her two, small hands. She was a Baggins of Bag End, and that was her place in the world.

\----

Time passed in a blur, as Bella slipped in and out of consciousness, relenting to the hunger and thirst that consumed her. She was suddenly awoken by a strangled cry which managed to chill Bella to her core, her heart hammering in her chest. _That was no human cry_. Her breath uneven and ragged, she pulled up her failing body and stumbled forwards. Terror flooded her veins as more cries emerged, closer and closer to where she was. Bella’s foot snagged between two rocks and she fell, her already hurt head smacking against the cold, hard stone. A blinding white light spread across her vision and blood thumped in her ears as she felt a stream of wetness drip down the side of her face, leaving a metallic taste in her mouth.

‘No, not here, not now,’ Bella huffed out those words as she crawled forwards, her hands grabbing the thick, wet grass in front of her. The last thing Bella heard were screeching cries and the clash of metal upon metal, as she fell into darkness once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I hope you are all doing well!
> 
> \+ Firstly, I just want to say a huge thank you to those who have left kudos, commented, bookmarked and subscribed to this story - it honestly means so much! I am so, so happy you enjoyed the first chapter and I really hope you enjoy this chapter as well! 
> 
> \+ Most of my deadlines have now past so I'm hoping to spend more time on this fic - I cannot wait!
> 
> \+ Again, this is my first fic so please bear with me. Any mistakes are mine and if I find any more I will correct them! 
> 
> \+ I do not own anything! 
> 
> \+ For the purposes of this fic, English and Westron are the same so there is no language barrier. It just makes everyone's lives - including mine! - easier. 
> 
> Thank you so much! LizzieRosa :)

It was the murmur of voices that allowed consciousness to slip into Bella, who groaned a pathetic sound as she turned her head. She couldn’t pick up on what they were saying, making Bella doubt they were speaking English at all. Fear began to clutch at her chest, in a way that hasn’t happened for many years. She had to get out - _now_.

Bella desperately tried to crawl forward, but all the strength she had dissipated and her arms finally gave out. The group of men behind her must have sensed her attempt of escape, as Bella felt a hand hold her shoulder down, firm, but also strangely gentle. The panic continued to maul at her chest, forcing the air out of her lungs. Bella tried to scream, to get the hand off her shoulder, but all she could force out was a broken gasp, her throat as raw as sandpaper.

‘No,’ Bella managed to choke, before she heaved forwards, spitting out bile. The entire world seemed to be collapsing beneath her, as dark spots began clouding her vision.

‘Mahal, we need to get this lass back. She’s practically on death’s door.’ Bella heard one of the men say, his voice soft as he slowly scooped her up. Inside, Bella was yelling, screaming for home. To be taken back to her books and soft bed in Bag End, far from where she was now. But, her body had failed her once again, laying limp in the man’s arms.

‘Eh, lass? She’s no lass,’ another voice sneered. ‘We don’t need any of _her sort_ in the Mountain, she should have taken better care for herself.’

‘All I can see is bruised and bloody female,’ spat Bella’s rescuer. ‘I do not care what you say, this poor _lass_ is coming with us.’ The panic clawing at Bella’s chest eased ever so slightly at his words. _At least they weren’t out to kill her straight away._

‘Well, _you_ better explain it to the King; I am not being a part of this,’ huffed the other man.

Bella’s consciousness slipped away, as the black spots dancing across Bella’s vision consumed her once again. _Please, just let me go back home._

_***_

For a moment, Bella thought her wish had come true. She turned to her side and ran her hand against the soft sheets of her bed, feeling warm and protected. _Damn, what a nightmare that was._ It wasn’t until she finally opened her eyes that she realised that this was not some passing night terror, where she would wake up and everything would be fine. No, this nightmare was far from over.

Squinting, Bella could make out that she was in some kind of hospital wing, with rows of uniform beds extending along the width of the…cave? The one time Bella had been caving had resulted in her being wet to her bones with scrapes along her knees, but this was no ordinary cave: the rock ceiling extended many metres above, with intricate designs etched into the stone. There were no windows, with the only illumination coming from the candles dotted around. If it were anywhere else, Bella would think it to be rather cosy in a strange way, despite the room’s vast size. Though fear still trickled through her veins, Bella calmed at the fact she was in a warm bed in a hospital - at least they did not mean her too much harm. _Yet, at least,_ Lobelia’s voice rang in the back of her mind.

Bella slowly turned her head to the side, causing a fresh bought of pain to her head. That was when she realised someone was sitting beside her bed, regarding her with a bemused expression. Bella startled, a screech of fear escaping her lips.

‘Calm, my dear, I am not here to hurt you. I can see you’ve done an extraordinary job of that yourself,’ the man said. He was very tall, far beyond Bella’s five feet two inches, with a long mop of grey hair to match his bushy beard. He was strangely dressed, in long and rather tatty grey robes. _What in the name of fuck is going on?_

‘Who are you? Where am I?’ Bella managed to strangle out, shrinking back into the bed as if she could slip away from the grey man’s intense stare.

‘Well, my dear, one of your questions is far easier to answer than the other, if my suspicions are true. To answer your first, I am Gandalf the Grey, but I think we can scrap formality for now, so just Gandalf.’

‘Gandalf? What a strange name,’ Bella whispered, laughing to herself. ‘Oh, no! I did not mean it like that-‘

Gandalf raised a hand, chuckling to himself. ‘Please, do not worry. I imagine you’ve done enough of that for one day.’

Bella smiled back weakly, glad that she woke up to the kind Gandalf, rather than the man who practically wanted to leave her for dead. ‘Well, I’m Bella Baggins, pleased to meet you,’ she barely whispered.

‘Well, Bella, you were lucky there were patrols that night, otherwise who knows what state you’d be in,’ Gandalf said solemnly, his gentle face turning into a frown.

 Bella’s eyebrows furrowed. ‘You’re right there. Wait - that night? How long have I been unconscious?’

‘Oh, a good five days. Some of the healers here did not think you would pull through, given the state we found you in.’ Bella shuddered. She did not realise how bad a state she had been in.  

‘Well…’ Bella began. ‘I am grateful for all you have done for me, truly, but I really should be getting back. My Aunt, you see, she’s ill and she needs me. Fuck, she’s going to be livid when I get back.’

Even though it didn’t seem possible, Gandalf’s frown deepened. Bella’s heart sank. ‘Oh, God. What is it?’

‘Where do you come from, Bella?’

‘From Hollington, you know that village not far from Birmingham. Surely you must know, we cannot be far from it here.’ Bella spoke, surprised at how steady her voice was.

‘Oh, my dear,’ Gandalf murmured sadly. ‘I’m afraid you are a long way from home.’

Bella did not think her heart could sink any lower. ‘Well, I have to get back, my family will be worried sick about me.’ _Or would they?_ Bella pushed that voice from her mind.

Gandalf placed his hand on top of Bella’s, who had started to slowly shake. ‘I have only ever heard rumours, whispers of Men that fall through gaps from a faraway land. Of course, I’ve always dismissed them as silly tales for children. But, there is something about you…a presence of some powerful magic that I have never encountered before.’

Gandalf eyed Bella cautiously, as if he was worried he would push Bella over the edge at any moment. ‘I cannot say I have any knowledge of these events, but from what you’ve said about where you’re from, your manner of dressing and your accent, I believe that these absurd tales might be the most logical conclusion for what has happened here. I will need to go and find what I can about this type of magic and what exactly has happened to you, and if I can, try and find you a way back home. I would ask for assistance, but I do not think that those here would believe a word of it, let alone help.’

Bella, who was now perfectly still, listened in silence. _Magic? Cracks in space and time? What kind of madness is this?_ A dry and crackly laugh slipped out of her mouth, her throat burning as she giggled at him. Gandalf eyes widened, seemingly surprised at her reaction. ‘Magic? Coming to another world? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me! Is Lana behind this? I know she likes to wind me up.’ Bella swung her legs out, her battered and bruised feet touching the cold, stone floor. ‘I’ve had enough of this, I’m heading back home.’

Before Gandalf could say anything in response, Bella froze once again as another man – well, that was the closest thing she could describe him as – came into view, holding various bottles of liquids and herbs; he also held against his ear what Bella assumed was some kind of listening device. He was just under a foot shorter than Bella, and could have been mistaken for a child had it not been for his strong, stocky build and his greyish hair and long beard that rivalled Gandalf’s, which was twisted into various intricate braids.

‘What the fuck…?’ Bella began, her head suddenly feeling light once again. 

‘Óin, come quickly. I believe we’ve stunned our guest.’

Bella felt arms ease her back to the bed, where she fell once again into a dreamless sleep.

***

Bella’s eyes opened immediately the next time, staring at the cavernous stone ceiling for what seemed like hours. Hearing Gandalf speak, Bella thought it had been some kind of sick joke. An elaborate one, yes, but a joke nonetheless. That was until she saw Óin, who seemed to be completely otherworldly; she had never seen anyone like him before. The logical part of her brain cried out in protest: _magic? An entire other world?_ This cannot be possible. Yet, that very same logical part of her brain told her that something was not right. This hospital she was in was nothing like the ones back around Hollington, and she was willing to bet unlike anywhere in Britain. Or anywhere else in the world for that matter.

‘Ah, I see you have finally awoken again, Bella,’ Gandalf said, suddenly coming into sight.

‘Gandalf, where am I?’ Bella asked timidly, very much afraid at what she might hear.

Sighing, Gandalf lowered himself down in the seat next to her. ‘I wish I could explain it all to you, though I don’t have the knowledge or the time to do so. Where we are, nobody would understand what has happened to you, Bella, and since I am to leave in a few hours-’

‘No!’ Bella’s strangled voice cried out. If he were the only person to even vaguely understand what has happened to her, she needed him here, not somewhere else!

Placing his hand on top of Bella’s once again, Gandalf said softly: ‘I wish I did not have to leave you here, so vulnerable and far from home, but I have been called on urgent business that cannot be delayed. I also intend to find more documents on what I believe has happened to you. Though, I think that may be easier said than done.’

‘Well, if you must…can I come with you? I mean, I won’t be much fuss and if what you say about this…magic is true, I want to do all I can to get back home.’ Bella pleaded, though her voice was strangely soft. ‘I really appreciate your help, Gandalf, I really do, but I can’t just leave it all for you do; I have to do _something_.’

A frown formed on Gandalf’s face. ‘Bella, it would be my wish for you to accompany me, but I also do not wish for any more unwanted attention to be brought to you. If I leave with you now without any explanation, it would almost certainly raise even more questions about who you are and where you come from. You have caused quite the stir, you know.’

The faint glimmers of hope that had flickered in her heart died away, leaving only behind a heaviness that Bella had not felt in many years. ‘So I am to stay here until you return?’

‘Yes, I’m afraid that is what must happen. For a month or more, I expect.’

Bella lowered her eyes, but nodded. Bella liked to think she was a strong, independent spirit: ever since Mum’s death, Bella had taken care of herself, getting through school and, well, surviving without much help from anyone else at all. But, wherever the hell she was, Bella felt lost at the thought at being without Gandalf, even though she had only known him for a short while.

Bella felt a hand gently rest on her shoulder. ‘Keep your chin up, Bella. I cannot imagine how you must be feeling, but you need to be strong.’

Bella just stared at the empty bed ahead. ‘I’m never going home, am I?’ She all but whispered, not really wanting the answer to the question.

‘Well, I would have told you earlier had you not fainted at the sight of poor Master Óin. Though, don’t worry, he’s not too offended,’ Gandalf said with a smile, which Bella almost returned. Almost.

‘Of course, all that I know is that in the tales of Men, those that fall through the gaps always manage to find their way back home again. I know it’s not a certainty as they are just tales, but…’

‘It’s a start,’ Bella finished for him, her heart beating a little bit faster. One thing that she had learnt in this whole debacle was that most tales have some truth in it, even the ones that we quickly dismiss as being ludicrous. Bella thought back to Mrs. Gaffer’s tales about Waken Hill, remembering how she thought them all to be nonsense.  _Well, look how that turned out._

‘I won’t lie: this month will be trying for you, but if you remember what I say to you now, nod at the right times and mostly do what they ask you, the month will be over before you know it.’

Taking a deep and ragged breath, Gandalf began: ‘Well, where to begin? I do not know about your world, but you are now in Arda, and more specifically Middle Earth. Judging by your reaction to poor Óin, I assume that you only have the race of Men in your world. Middle Earth plays host to many: Men, Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits. There are many more than that, of course, some being far too foul to speak of. You are currently in Erebor,’ Gandalf gestured at the room, ‘one of the great Dwarven kingdoms built deep within the Lonely Mountain. Dwarves are a curious race, secretive by nature and rather lacking in manners. But they are loyal, and incredibly talented in so many trades. They take a great deal of pride in what they do, so whatever you do, don’t criticise their work.’

‘My God, what a world I have fallen into,’ Bella murmured, trying to take it all in.

Gandalf chuckled. ‘I cannot understand what you must be feeling right now. You are lucky you were found by the Dwarves of Erebor, for there are some which are less than savoury. There have been many questions about you, Bella. Where you come from, what you do, why you were starved and bloodied far off the road. Since you a feeling better, I have no doubt that they will ask you these questions in front of The Council.’

Bella started but Gandalf hushed her again. ‘Please, Bella, do not fear: the King and his advisors are all fair and will treat you with respect. I unfortunately cannot say the same for his cousin’s advisors, who are visiting from the Iron Hills this winter, but from how you managed to pull through living in the wilderness and taking this news, I can tell you have a great strength within you.’ Gandalf gave her a hopeful smile.

‘When asking where you come from and what you were doing on the road, just say that you’re originally from Bree and had decided to come to Laketown, as you were so keen to see more of the world beyond the Misty Mountains. You had travelled to Laketown with a group of Rangers, but after spending a few days in the town you decided to explore more of the area. When exploring, you slipped and injured your head. You had been lost ever since until the patrol discovered you. You now wish to return to Bree and since I am going that way when I return from my business, I will take you with me. I have also been an acquaintance of your family for many years, so it is my wish for you to wait until I can accompany you back.’

Bella’s head throbbed as she listened, trying to remember the places Gandalf was talking about. _Just repeat what he said and you will be fine._ That’s what she told herself, at least.

‘Oh, how glad I am that you’re here, Gandalf. God knows what would happen to me if you weren’t,’ Bella whispered, shuddering at the thought.

‘Yes, it seems Fate is on your side, Bella.’ Gandalf gave another reassuring smile. ‘I am truly sorry I cannot reveal more about the world you have fallen into, but I’m afraid I must be off. Just remember your backstory and try and be yourself as much as you can, you'll come across as more genuine if you do. They’re also not completely alien, so, who knows, you might find yourself some friends here.’

Bella wasn’t sure she believed that, but she supposed it was the best she could do with the situation she was facing.

A dark memory of screeching cries suddenly resurfaced, chilling Bella to the bone. ‘Gandalf, when I was out in the wild, when I was discovered, I heard some kind of fight. What was going on?’

‘The patrol, my dear, were fighting an Orc pack that had come a little too close for comfort. Orcs are foul creatures, all of them bloodthirsty and dark hearted. You were lucky the patrol found you when they did.’ Bella suddenly wished she hadn’t asked, fear slowly beginning to choke her again.

‘I must go now, Bella. Remember everything I said and keep your wits about you. Perhaps a visit to the library might be helpful.’ And with that Gandalf was gone, leaving Bella alone.

***

Bella must have been staring at the door through which Gandalf left for hours in a daze, as the next thing she knew Óin came trotting in with more bandages and ointments and began fussing over her. He muttered to himself as he changed Bella’s bandages, though he never directed anything at her. She was thankful for that – she had no idea what she’d say back.

An awkward cough caused both their heads to turn towards door. Bella’s eyes widened. This time, it wasn’t the fact that he was a dwarf, but for the sheer ferocity and strength he exuded: he was extremely broad across the shoulders and stood quite a bit over Óin. What terrified Bella the most though was his eyes and the way they pierced into hers, as if he could read her with just one glance.

‘Please leave us, Lord Dwalin. I’m currently tending my patient and I do not wish to be disturbed,’ Óin replied curtly.

A faint smile curled on Bella’s lips. She could already tell she may end up liking him. Maybe.

‘Yes, I can see that,’ Dwalin bit out. ‘The Council has heard that our guest has now recovered sufficiently enough to be questioned.’ Bella grew even more bewildered.

‘I think I will be the one to judge that, as last time I checked, I was the healer here,’ Óin said plainly. ‘She has had a significant head injury and those injuries need time to heal sufficiently. She is no fit state.’

Bella shot a grateful, but small, smile to Óin, who nodded in reply. Dwalin scowled and erupted into a heated conversation in that strange language again, their arms gesturing towards her.

Bella sighed and looked down. She did not want to draw attention to herself and cause any more trouble, which she was evidently causing now. With courage she did not know she had, Bella looked at the bickering pair and cleared her throat. ‘It’s okay, Master Óin. I’m sure I’ll manage.’

‘You have not sufficiently recovered! You shall stay here until-’ Óin started but was silenced when Dwalin strode towards Bella, and, after a few moments of awkward silence, offered his hand. Gingerly, Bella took it as she lifted herself off the bed, her head whirling at the motion. When she was steady enough, Bella hastily let go of Dwalin’s hand and slowly made her way towards the door.

Nerves began to claw at her insides as Bella considered all the ways this could go terrifically wrong. Taking a deep breath, Bella pushed those thoughts down as she let Dwalin lead the way. She had survived this long on her own, she could do it for a little while longer. And she will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Just a quick side note: I wanted Bella to uncover what has happened to her fairly quickly so I can progress to the main plot a bit faster (I can't wait!), which is why Gandalf has given her a very, very brief crash course in Middle Earth. Obviously, Bella has a lot more to learn, but this way at least she understands the situation she in and will come to terms with it faster than if she had no help whatsoever. I hope this is okay with you!
> 
> \+ When Gandalf talks about the presence of a powerful magic on Bella, there is remnants of the magic that brought Bella to Middle Earth left on her, which Gandalf can sense. Again, this is just to help them find out what has exactly happened to Bella a little bit faster.
> 
> \+ I really, really hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> \+ Next, The Council awaits...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> \+ I just want to say another huge thank you to all those who have left kudos and subscribed to this fic, it honestly means the world! 
> 
> \+ I was intending to make this one big chapter, but I feel like it works better as two separate ones. I'm hoping to get the next one up within the next week or so! 
> 
> \+ Again, all mistakes are mine and if I find any more I will fix them as soon as I can! I have proofread this as best as I can, but we all make mistakes! 
> 
> \+ I do not own anything! 
> 
> \+ I really, really hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Once again, thank you! LizzieRosa :)

Bella had no idea how long she had been walking, with the twisting corridors blending into one. There were no windows anywhere, the candles casting the corridors in a faint, yellowish glow. She tried to focus purely on her breathing, the only thing that was keeping her from completely losing her mind. She was following a scary-arse dwarf with various weapons strapped to his body – he had a _fucking axe,_  of all things – in an underground settlement built within a mountain, to meet a scary-arse council with a King, to whom she would have to try and hide that she actually comes from a whole other world and popped up here due to some fucking strong magic that she still somehow has traces of. _Of course, just a normal day._

Bella had been so lost in the ridiculousness of the situation that she nearly ran face-first into Dwalin, who had finally stalled. Managing to stop herself from creating yet another awkward situation, Bella finally started to take in her surroundings: ahead of her was a large, rather ornate door that spanned the entire height of the corridor. It loomed in front of her, and the nerves that she had tried to suppress were now clenching at her stomach again, twisting and turning so much that she nearly felt sick.

‘You're to wait here until I come and retrieve you,’ Dwalin grunted in her direction, as he heaved open the doors and trundled in.

The door slammed shut with a loud thud, leaving Bella alone in a deafening silence. A long sigh escaped her lips as she tried to calm her ragged breathing. She repeated her backstory over and over in her head, trying to get every single detail right. Bella’s mind then slipped back to Lana and how worried she must be. It had been just over a week since Waken Hill, she would probably be beside herself. Aunt Lobelia would be as well. _Only because you aren't there to wait on her hand and foot. Do you honestly think she would be worried about you for you?_ Bella’s eyes stung as she tried to push the voice to back of her head; now was really not the time.

‘So, you do exist,’ a strangely amused voice rang out behind her, giving Bella what felt like a cardiac arrest in the process. Bella started to sway as the hammering pain in her head returned. She heard a ‘oh, damn!’ behind her as arms circled her waist and led her towards the wall, which she all but collapsed against. It was a good few minutes until the throbbing in her head eased and she felt steady enough to stand.

‘Are you sure you're well enough to be here, lass? It seems I gave you quite the scare.’

Bella turned to regard the dwarf. Whilst he, like all the others, stood a good head or two below her, there was something different about him: he had a kind face, though his brows were now furrowed.

‘You bloody well did! I've been startled by one too many dwarves today,’ Bella said, trying to make her voice sound as teasing as possible to lighten the mood a bit; she couldn't stand anymore of the impenetrable tension that hung everywhere. It seemed to work as the anxiety in his face smoothed away and was replaced by a small but easy smile.

'Mahal, I haven't even properly introduced myself. Bofur, at your service,’ he said whilst bowing, which left a small smile on Bella’s face. _Damn, what a world to fall into._

Bella simply kept staring at Bofur, who then gave her an expectant look. ‘Oh! I'm Bella Baggins…at yours?’

Bofur laughed, his eyes crinkling in the corners. ‘Pleased to meet you, Bella. It's nice to meet the person who has the entire Mountain gossiping.’

Bella’s face fell, with the once forgotten nerves clawing its way back. ‘Entire Mountain? Everyone's taking about me?’

‘Of course; it's not every day that a patrol fighting an orc pack picks up a lone woman in the middle of nowhere! They did try and keep it under wraps, but in a Mountain where nothing much has happened in a good few years, it, of course, travelled fast.’

Bella simply nodded, her throat becoming too dry to reply. Bofur took a step closer to her, his voice gentle. ‘I wouldn't worry, though! It'll blow over before you know it. And if you ever need a friendly face, you can well, er, find one with me.’

Bella looked up to his kind eyes and gave a weak smile. ‘Thank you, Master Bofur. You have no idea how nice it is to hear someone say that.’

‘No problem, lass. And it's just Bofur; I'm only a simple miner, no need for formality with me.' Bella's smile widened ever so slightly. At least there'll be one nice person around.

The door creaked open just wide enough for Dwalin’s body to poke through. ‘Come on, then,’ he all but ordered in his gruff voice.

Bofur gave one last small smile as Bella shuffled towards the door, with her heart hammering so hard inside her chest she thought it would leap out onto the floor.

***

If they didn’t think the prospect of being questioned by a council intimidating enough, they really made sure the room did. Before her was a ridiculously long table, behind which sat all The Council members. The floor was a complex mix of golds, reds and greens, twirling into each other to create elaborate swirling patterns, leading to a solid gold circle in the centre, right where Bella stood. The candles scattered around the room cast the room in a dim and eerie glow.

She slowly scanned the table. There were a good fifteen dwarves seated along its width, each of them with a sterner face than the last. In the centre, directly in front of Bella, sat what she assumed to be the King, if the gold crown that sat upon his head was anything to go by. Though he certainly looked grumpy as hell, she didn't feel as terrified as she thought she would be in the face of a king; a dwarven king, at that. _God, this could be an episode of Game of Thrones right now. Okay, let’s not think about that one,_ Bella thought with a shudder.

The white-haired dwarf that sat beside the King cleared his throat, sifting through the papers in front of him. ‘The Council will now discuss the case of a Miss Bella Baggins, who was picked up in an injured state by the First Patrol Unit sent out to deal with an orc pack meandering too close to our borders, some five days ago. Given the nature of our recent dealings with the Men of Minas Tirith, The Council would like to ask Miss Baggins her origins and reasons for venturing this close to the Mountain. Are you willing to answer such questions, Miss Baggins?’

Bella's mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool, sealing her lips shut. ‘Y-yes, I am,’ Bella gulped, shifting from one leg to the other.

The white-haired dwarf gave a small but gentle smile. ‘Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Baggins. Now, could you begin by stating where you come from.’

‘I-I come from Bree,’ Bella forced out, trying to get her voice to stay as steady as possible and failing tremendously.

‘Okay, very good. Could you now explain why you have ventured so far from your home and are in these parts?’

Swallowing, Bella repeated the mantra that Gandalf has told her. ‘I-I j-just need to escape,’ Bella began, her truthfulness of her feelings surprising herself. ‘Just for a short while. I discovered that a group of Rangers were travelling to Laketown, and I, w-well, had always wanted to see what was beyond the Misty Mountains, so I journeyed with them here. I stupidly made the mistake of exploring more of the plains when I fell down and hit my head.’ Bella all but whispered the last part, her throat raw and heart hurting.

‘Liar,’ a vile voice sneered from her right. Bella's heart froze. ‘No family in their right mind would allow a young female to travel unaccompanied this far.’

‘What were the opinions of your Father and Mother when you revealed you were to travel this far?’ The white-haired dwarf asked gently, shooting a small glare to the rude dwarf on her right.

Bella’s eyes began to sting, the loss of her parents still a raw and open wound in her chest. No, don't cry. ‘My parents are dead,’ she said in as stoic voice as she could manage.

‘They're not your only family though, are they?’ The vile dwarf spat out coldly.

‘No, they weren't,’ Bella bit out. ‘Most of them live far from us though, and my Aunt who I lived with did not particularly care what I did.’

‘Why?’ Bella glanced up, surprised. It was the first word that the King had uttered in all the proceedings, his bright blue eyes looking straight through her.

‘Because she does not like me,’ Bella replied simply. It was the first time that she had admitted it out loud, giving it far more truth than when it was purely in her mind.

'Well, you can't blame her for not liking having someone _like her_ in the family, can you?’ The vile dwarf muttered darkly, causing a few that surrounded him to erupt into humiliating laughter. Bella’s cheeks flushed with anger.

The King then barked something in that strange language at the dwarf, who only sneered more. The entire room erupted into a heated exchange, hands gesturing towards her.

That's when it suddenly hit Bella. After she awoke on what she thought was Waken Hill, it had looked pretty much the same. Granted, the hill was cast in thick darkness, but the rock features looked reasonably the same. The dense foliage along the side of the hill had been pretty much the same, too. If the rocks on Waken Hill had some kind of magic – God, using that term without irony will be a struggle – that somehow transported Bella to here, there must be a connection. _And a way back,_ her mind suggested gingerly, as if it was too good to be true. There was a serious chance that she had got it all wrong, but that didn't dampen the idea that there could be a way home. _Home_. That word tasted like heaven on Bella’s lips.

Bella zoned back into the chaos, the fiery exchange still ongoing. Heart in her mouth and blood thumping through her ears, Bella tried to get their attention. ‘Excuse me, excuse me!’

The entire room gradually came to a still, all their eyes boring into hers. Gulping, she began. ‘I can see that I have caused far much trouble for you and I do not wish to cause anymore. I…thank you a great deal for your hospitality; God knows what state I'd be in if it weren't for your patrol. But, I-I feel I must return to Laketown immediately and make my way back to Bree.’

‘What? You can't!’ The white-haired dwarf sputtered. ‘There's no way we can allow you to make such a journey unaccompanied! Especially as Gandalf was quite adamant he'd be the one to escort you back.’

‘And I will take full responsibility for it. I thank you for your concern.’ Bella gave a pointed glare to the rude dwarf, who was now staring daggers at her. ‘But I best leave at your earliest convenience.’

A deafening silence fell over the room, most of the dwarves considering her almost curiously. ‘Leave at your earliest convenience? How are you all falling for her tricks and lies?’ Another voice shot out. Bella had to agree with that point, though for very different reasons to the ones he's referring to.

‘Your Majesty, you've heard the reports about all of these Gondorian spies littered across Middle Earth, how can you be so quick to let her go? I've met a few of the ones that have been captured, they're a slippery and deceitful bunch that will stick a knife in your back as soon as you turn. She probably set the whole thing up just to get inside the Mountain.’

 _Oh, shit, this is not good._ Bella forced her hands into a ball to stop them from shaking. It'd be a miracle if I even make it out of this room, let alone an entire month. All hope of finding that hillside and returning home fell away, like the leaves that fall off a tree in a brisk, autumn breeze. She'd never see Lana again, or her beloved Bag End. Aunt Lobelia would probably be delighted: she always had designs on living in Bag End, and Bella could easily picture her cackling as she threw her mother’s cherished books into the rubbish.

‘Might I remind you all,’ the King growled, ‘that I am the King here, and you only hold a seat on this council due to the wishes of my cousin. Know your place, or I'll be more than happy to throw you out myself.’ The dwarves shrunk back into their seats, and even the rude one, who now had a face that could curdle milk, kept his mouth shut.

Satisfied, the King turned to consider Bella again, interest glinting in his eyes. Bella tried her best to hold his stare, refusing to cower down. He then turned his attention to Dwalin, who was still standing at the side of the door. ‘Bring him in.’

Bella’s eyes remained forwards as she heard the door groan and heavy footsteps came towards her. Whoever it was stopped to the right of her, though she dared not see who it was in fear of losing her nerve. _God, how she wished she could be fearless like mum._

‘Now, you are the one who discovered Miss Baggins and insisted in bringing her back to the Mountain?’ The white-haired dwarf asked, his eyes focusing on the dwarf to the right of her.

Bella’s heart leapt wildly. She remembered how gently he scooped Bella into his arms and held her protectively against his chest. A slight flush fell across her cheeks.

‘Yes, I did.’

‘And how did she react when you discovered her?’

‘She was extremely distressed; she was trying to get away but was too weak to do so. I don't think she ever planned to come across the patrol; I doubt she wanted to come with us, even after the orc attack.’

The entire room seemed to shift, and even the dwarves to her right seemed to look suddenly uncomfortable.

‘Thank you for your testimony, Kíli,’ the white-haired dwarf began. ‘I think we can all agree that Miss Baggins here simply lost her way and got into a slight bit of bother.’ _To say the_ _very least_ , Bella added. ‘While we will do our best to help you get back home, my dear, I'm afraid we cannot allow a young female to go alone, especially with the risk of orc packs.’ Bella did not think her heart could sink any lower, but it somehow did.

‘In a few weeks, though, there will be a diplomatic mission to Laketown. I'm sure we can arrange for you to accompany them there and organise your journey back to Bree. You'll have to be the one to deal with Gandalf, though.’ He gave Bella a warm smile.

Okay, it was still a good few weeks till she would be able to find her way back to those stones, which wasn't the best, but at least she was no longer a suspect and would live long enough to maybe go home. It also gave her time to plan exactly what she needed to do.

Bella gave a small smile back. ‘Thank you for your generosity, it is very much appreciated.’

‘Okay, with that matter resolved, I believe this meeting can come to an end.’

The sound of shuffling and grumbling broke the stillness of the room, and one by one the dwarves filed out of the room. Bella remained fixed on the spot. _What the fuck was she supposed to do now?_ Holding her breath, she slowly turned her head to the dwarf - _Kíli_ \- that saved her all those days ago, only to find the spot empty. Disappointment flooded her veins. _Who are you kidding? You're not that important._

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't realise that the entire room had emptied, apart from herself, the white-haired dwarf and scary-arse Dwalin, who now stood in front of her. Bella’s heart began to thump loudly again.

‘Now, after that farce, let me introduce myself,’ the white-haired dwarf began. ‘Balin, at your service.’ He too stooped down, which still amused Bella slightly.

‘We must now make arrangements for your accommodation; we can't have you staying in that uncomfortable hospital bed for the next two weeks, can we?’ Balin chuckled.

Bella gave a small smile back. ‘I will be grateful for wherever you can fit me in, Master Balin.’

‘Just Balin, my dear. Now, I do believe there are a few rooms spare in the second quarters.’

She didn't think Dwalin’s eyebrows could have shot up any faster. ‘The second quarters? Really, brother?’

 _Brother_? Bella wondered how someone who seemed so kind could be related to Dwalin, who always seemed so austere.

Balin glared at him in response. ‘Yes, _brother_. Miss Baggins, for the remainder of her stay, is our guest and she will be treated as such. We can't have a young female alone in the usual guest suits, which, might I remind you, are currently occupied by the very ones who wanted to leave her for dead. Do you really think we should dump her there?’

Dwalin merely grunted, which Bella assumed was his standard response to everything.

‘I shall escort you up there now, Miss Baggins. You must be exhausted after all that.’

‘Yes, thank you. And I'm just Bella.’

Balin offered her his arm. ‘Let’s find you a room then, Bella.’

***

Bella's mouth still hung open at the room she had been given. It was twice as big as her pokey but cosy room at Bag End, with the walls covered with various embroidered tapestries. The bed that sat on the far wall could fit at least four people comfortably, and was draped in luxurious blankets and furs. A dark oak desk, littered with what looked like parchment – _parchment, of all things!_ – and ink stood against the side wall, with a rather extravagant wardrobe on the opposite. _Damn, they really do know how to decorate._

Bella sat down at the side of the bed, running her hands over the soft furs. She only had two weeks to survive until she would be back on the road and could finally begin her journey back home. Bella shuck off her hospital robe and slipped beneath the blankets. She soon fell into a deep slumber, with the pillow still damp from the slow tears that had fallen down her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)
> 
> \+ I'll also be explaining more of the backstory to why The Council wanted to meet with Bella in later chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Long time, no see! I'm really sorry about the wait in putting this chapter up, but I've had a rather hectic few months and time seems to have flown by. But anyway, here it is! I've already got a draft of the next chapter, so I hope that will be up soon. 
> 
> \+ As always, thank you for all your lovely support. You are all really the best! 
> 
> \+ Again, all mistakes are my own and I will endeavour to correct them if I find any! 
> 
> \+ The chapter is a bit shorter than I would have liked, but the next one - I hope! - will make up for it.
> 
> \+ I don't own anything! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter! LizzieRosa :)

A sharp rapping at her door roused Bella out of her dreamless slumber. She knew that she’d probably slept for a ridiculous amount of time, but she still felt the exhaustion right to her bones. Reluctantly, Bella slipped from beneath the snug furs onto the cool, stone floor, shrugging on her hospital robe as she made her way towards the door.

After an outrageous amount of time figuring out how to open the damn door, Bella dragged it open, plastering a smile on her face. _Well, appearances must be maintained._

Bella liked to think that she’d now seen enough of the horrors and oddities of the world to be easily surprised, but her mouth slowly began to hang open when she saw the obviously female dwarf in front of her – if the brilliant blue, medieval dress was anything to go by – who had a beard that could rival every other dwarf she had met this week. _Damn, this world keeps getting better and better._ The dwarf was certainly a beauty: her inky waves were interweaved into delicate braids that fell down her shoulders and her eyes were the colour of a warm, tropical ocean. _Damn, she also had cheekbones to die for._

It took Bella a while to realise that she’d been blankly staring at the dwarf for a good while until she heard a chuckle. ‘After this ordeal, I thought a good breakfast would be in order,’ she said softly, gesturing her head forward to the tray she was holding, which appeared to be filled with exquisite-looking pastries and fruits.

‘I – wow, thank you,’ Bella replied, dumfounded that there was someone in this crazy world that had thought enough of her to do this. Emotion clinched her throat.

‘No thanks are needed; you are our guest and you will be treated as such. I must admit, it’s refreshing to have a female presence for once in these quarters, I couldn’t help but see you for myself. I’m Dís, by the way.’

A warm smile crept onto Bella’s face. ‘I have to say, I’m glad that you did. I suppose I don’t need to introduce myself, do I?’

Dís gave her a small smile and shook her head. ‘I don’t think I can apologise enough for the behaviour shown towards you.’

Bella tried to give Dís as a reassuring smile as she could. ‘Don’t worry, Dís, it takes a lot to get under my skin. And, oh, how rude of me! Please, come in.’ Bella moved to the edge of the door. Dís gave her a small nod as she walked gracefully into the room and placed the tray on the table.

Dís turned back to Bella. ‘I hope you find your living arrangements pleasant enough. You see, we’re not used to having guests stay in these parts.’

‘Pleasant enough? I don’t think I’ve ever stayed in such a nice room,’ Bella said, as she marvelled at the room once again.

Dís positively beamed. ‘Now, eat up! You haven’t had a proper meal in over a week and I swear Oín will have us by the balls if he doesn’t see you with more meat on your bones.’

Bella gave a small chuckle as she began picking at the assorted meats, fruits and breads on the plate. _Shit, they really know how to do food._

As Bella ate, she noticed how Dís’ face became more pensive with every bite, her eyes narrowing and lips twisting into a grimace. Nerves began twisting at Bella’s insides. _Had she done something wrong?_

‘What is it?’ Bella all but gulped. Dís’ eyes softened as she looked up to Bella’s face, a sad small upon her face.

‘I don’t know how to say this,’ Dís began. _Well, isn’t this going to be delightful?_ ‘Well, today is Dain’s nameday.’

‘Dain?’ Bella asked tentatively. She had already warmed significantly towards Dís, even after exchanging so few words, but deep down she still felt completely out of her depth in every single way possible.

‘Yes, the Lord of the Iron Hills. He’s visiting the Mountain for the remainder of spring, and given that he’s Thorin’s cousin, well, even I couldn’t get out of organising a celebration,’ Dís smirked, before her brows became furrowed as they regarded Bella. ‘You see, there are one or two of Dain’s advisors, that have strongly objected to your presence in the Mountain. Dain’s been trying to get rid of them for years, but their position as nobility has made it all but impossible. Since we have now declared you our guest of honour, they have insisted on your presence at the celebration tonight,’ Dís all but spat. ‘I swear, I would get no greater pleasure than shearing their beards and casting them out myself.’

Bella worried at her lip, remembering the exact dwarves Dís was bitching about. The sheer coldness in their attitude when they declared Bella should be left for dead still chilled her right to the bone.

‘I tried all I could to get you out of it,’ Dís said with the same intensity as before. ‘I told them you were still recovering from a great ordeal and that no guest should be forced to an event against their will, but Dain wouldn’t have it. Dain’s advisors have considerable influence amongst the high lords and the rest of the nobility in the Iron Hills, and given the slight they already have against you, well, he doesn’t want to risk rumours spreading of royal families accommodating to, what they think, is a possible Gondorian spy.’

A spy? _Seriously?_ Well, little did they know that she would be the worst spy in the entirety of every history there is. Every part of Bella wanted to protest: she would be completely alone in a dwarven celebration – with whatever the fuck that entails – up against people that practically wanted her dead. The rational part of her brain thought back to Gandalf’s advice: if she were to even have the chance of making it back home, she’d need to play along; smile, laugh, mindlessly repeat whatever they want her to say. Bella’s heart swelled at the thought of home; she had to do whatever she could to remain unnoticed and get back.

Taking in a ragged breath, Bella sighed. ‘If attending this bloody party is what is best, then I will go.’ She gave Dís a small smile.

Dís replied with a sad smile, putting a hand upon Bella’s. ‘You’re a strong one, you are; a core of mithril, if I’m right. Just go in with your head held high, like the honourable and kind woman that you are.’ Bella’s cheeks burned under the praise from a woman she had only met less than an hour before.

The pair sat in companionable silence until a look of horror washed over Dís’ face. ‘Mahal, we need to get you a dress! I can’t have you down there in just your hospital gown,’ Dís started, pulling her hand away and heading towards the door.

‘Honestly, Dís, don’t worry! I’ll figure it out. I don’t want to be a burden-’ Bella began, though she was too late: Dís had already bolted through the door.

_Well, this definitely won’t be a boring few weeks._

**

Bella smoothed her hands down the sides of her dress, worrying the luxurious velvet between her fingers. She was still in sheer disbelief about the dress she was wearing: it was a gorgeous wine colour, trimmed with fur and edged with bands of antique gold. It draped quite elegantly from her waist right down to her feet, which Bella assumed was a recent addition to accommodate for her added inches. It hugged a little bit too much at the neckline for her liking, but Bella was still in awe. Gandalf was right: the dwarves were a truly skilled race.

Bella had been marvelling at the dress so intently that she didn’t notice Dís slipping in and smiling at her reflection.

‘The dwarven style of dress suits you, Bella.’ Dís grinned. Bella flushed once again in response.

‘You don’t have to worry about being polite to me, Dís.’ Bella had meant it jokingly, though it came out in a far shakier tone than she intended. Her knuckles turned white as she clutched the velvet of her dress.

Dís’ face immediately fell into a frown. ‘Mahal, Bella, politeness was not a virtue I was blessed with. I mean, you’re a different kind of beauty, with your lack of beard and all, but I bet half the Mountain would kill for your cheekbones. And those sapphire eyes, by the Valar, they could hypnotise!’ Bella just stared at her feet, unsure what to do with the praise being showered upon her.

‘And I swear, if anyone tells you any different, they’ll have me to see to.’ Dís gave a wide smile. ‘Now, I’m afraid this is where I must leave you as I must enter with my family, but plaster a smile om your face, nod to everything they tell you and the evening will be over before you know it. Who knows, you might find a nice someone to dance with.’ Dís gave a wicked wink before turning on her heel through the door.

About fifteen minutes later, there was a brisk knock at her door. Trying to avoid tripping over her skirts, Bella shuffled towards the door and hesitantly pulled it open. Bella had hoped it was Dís again, but, of course, it was scary-arse Dwalin, who looked no less terrifying than what she remembered. Bella gulped.

‘I’m to escort you down,’ Dwalin said brusquely in her direction, clearly wanting to be anywhere but here.

Heart hammering in her chest, Bella slowly nodded, taking one last look around her room before she followed Dwalin out. Once again, she was taken down twisting paths and stairs, none of which Bella recognised, that seemed to stretch on for miles. Traces of rambunctious laughter became louder and louder as Bella followed Dwalin deeper into the Mountain. _God, how fucking big is this place?_

After what seemed like an eternity, Dwalin finally halted. Cocking his head towards the door ahead, Dwalin regarded Bella for the first time since leaving her room. ‘It’s through there.’

Bella nodded timidly, her throat as raw as sandpaper. ‘Thank you, Lord Dwalin. I know what an inconvenience I must be for you,’ Bella forced out, eyes glued to the door ahead.

Dwalin’s eyes focused on Bella, as if he were seeing her for the first time. ‘You’re not an inconvenience, lass; none of this is your fault. And it’s just Dwalin.’ Bella looked down at Dwalin, surprised by the sudden kindness in his voice. She gave him a small but genuine smile.

Bella forced herself forward, slowly gripping the door handle and forcing herself into the heart of the celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked the chapter! :)
> 
> Next, Bella experiences her first dwarven celebration and may or may not find a nice someone to dance with...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again! :)
> 
> \+ I know I'm updating this rather erratically (since I only added the last chapter yesterday!), but I wanted to put this chapter up now as I have a few surprise deadlines coming soon. 
> 
> \+ Once again, any mistakes are my own! There might be a few here and there as I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as I could, but if there are I will try and correct them as soon as I can!
> 
> \+ I do not own anything!
> 
> \+ Thank you again so, so much for all your kudos and support - this fic has grown quite close to my heart and I'm so happy that you're enjoying it as well! 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! LizzieRosa :)

Bella had been gaping at the celebration hall for a good few minutes now - far beyond the normal amount of time to stare into space - but she couldn’t help herself; it was a sight like no other. Extravagant columns lined the length of the room, extending many metres into a ceiling full of intricate carvings and patterns. Long lines of tables lined the width of the room and were full of lavish dishes. The crowds of dwarves themselves were an explosion of colour: most were decked in gem-coloured silks and velvets, garnished with rather ostentatious jewels at their throats and wrists. _Well, ostentatious in Bella’s humble opinion._

‘It’s a sight to see, isn’t it?’ Bella’s heart leapt out once again as she turned to see Bofur’s crinkling eyes smiling up at her.

‘I fear you terrifying the hell out of me is becoming a habit,’ Bella teased.

‘Well, what can I say? I like to keep the lasses on their toes,’ Bofur chuckled, giving Bella a wink.

Bella couldn’t help but give way to a bright, genuine smile, the first one she’d had since she’d been thrown into the mad world.

‘It’s my mission to make sure you have a smile like that on your pretty face every time I see you.’ Bofur’s smile widened as Bella’s face flushed crimson.

‘Well, Bofur, I can tell you what would place a smile upon my face all week long,’ Bella began. Bofur raised an eyebrow in curiosity. ‘You see, I’m here on the insistence of Dain’s advisors and I’m trying to avoid running into them for as long as possible, so if you can help me do so you’d be my favourite dwarf for all eternity.’

Bofur sniggered. ‘Well, I will do my upmost to help thee, my lady,’ Bofur said with an extravagant bow. A giggle escaped Bella’s lips.

She followed Bofur through the dense crowds of colour, trying her best to avoid the inquiring eyes of the dwarves around her. Bella would not sink into the background in shame; she would keep her head held high, just as Dís told her to.

Bofur finally stalled in front of a table in the shadows at the far back of the room. ‘Welcome to the ‘not-so-very-important-guest’ table,’ Bofur laughed, pulling out a chair. He paused and looked expectantly at Bella, his head gesturing towards the chair.

Bella, who admittedly was in a bit of a daze, suddenly realised what he was doing. ‘Oh, thank you!’ Bella chuckled as she lowered herself into the chair.

Bofur introduced a shit ton of dwarves to Bella, so many that she was sure that she’d never remember them all. The three brothers seated opposite her – Dori, Nori and Ori – provided quite a bit of entertainment, with the latter being constantly fussed over. He shot Bella an exasperated smile, which Bella couldn’t help but chuckle at, though she tried to suppress it as much as she could.

***

The night seemed to whiz by in a happy daze, with Bella’s eyes pricking with tears as Bofur and his rather rotund brother, Bombur, recounted embarrassing stories from their youth.  

‘You should have seen him,’ Bofur choked, whacking his hand against his knee as he fought for breath. ‘Covered head-to-toe in chocolate sauce repeating that it wasn’t him who ate all the pastries.’

Bombur shook his head in feigned innocence. ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’

Bofur offered Bella some cloth to dab her watering eyes, which she accepted gratefully. Bella bet she looked a right state. ‘I’ll be back in a sec,’ Bella told her newfound…friends? Bella heart skipped a beat. She remembered Gandalf telling her how it was possible that she’d meet some friendly faces, but she never really considered that it would actually happen. Bella’s smile grew a little bit wider. _Perhaps surviving here wouldn’t be too difficult._

The copious amounts of wine and beer being drunk seemed to have finally worked its way through the crowd, with the laughter and conversation becoming more and more boisterous. Bella had almost reached the door when she heard a rather pointed cough behind her. Bella stared ahead at the door as her heart sunk into the depths once again. _So close._

Bella reluctantly turned around to face the red-headed dwarf, who, to Bella’s surprise, regarded her with a rather amused expression. _Far better than a look of pure disdain, Bella guessed._ ‘I’m pleased to finally meet the female that has sent my advisors into a frenzy. You’re quite the rage.’ _Ah, f_ _inally! The elusive Dàin has made an appearance._

Bella awkwardly nodded her head. _How the fuck was she to respond to that?_ ‘Well, I’m sure that they’ve had a lot to say about me.’

‘Oh, aye,’ Dàin replied, filling his glass to the brim with wine. ‘I’ve heard all sorts about your mission to steal our secrets and kill us all in our beds.’

‘And do you believe them, may I ask?’ Bella forced out, her teeth worrying at her lip.

Dàin erupted into rambunctious laugher. ‘Of course not, lass. I mean, I’m no expert, but I’d say you’re a bit of a shit spy if leaving yourself for dead in the wild, with orc packs scouring around, was your method of infiltrating the Mountain.’

Bella breathed out a sigh of relief, tension seeping out of her shoulders. ‘Well, I’m glad that at least you can see that.’

Dàin took a massive gulp of his wine. _Damn, they really do like their alcohol._ ‘Lass, basically everyone in the Mountain sees that. It’s just a handful of pricks that can’t see the truth even if you slammed their damn faces with it.’

Bella suppressed a laugh. ‘Are you allowed to say that about your advisors?’

‘I’m the Lord of the Iron Hills, I can say whatever the fuck I want.’ Dàin shot her a wink as he, once again, filled up his glass. _Okay, so maybe Dàin is quite likeable after all._

Swallowing the wine down, Dàin gestured to the room. ‘So, where have you been hiding all night? I’ve done two rounds of this room doing all that diplomatic bullshit and I didn’t see you anywhere.’

‘Oh, well, I’ve been at one the back tables. I have a few…friends there,’ Bella said slowly, unsure how to label her relationship with Bofur and the others.

‘Ah, the ‘not-so-important-guest’ table, I take it? I don’t blame you, lass. What a pleasure it is to choose one’s own company for one’s own happiness.’ Dàin looked down at his glass, brows furrowed slightly.

‘A pleasure indeed,’ Bella replied softly, understanding Dàin’s sentiments exactly. The Baggins’ were all about appearance: always coyly smile at the well-to-do members of the village and always make polite conversation. As a Baggins, one must always maintain their pristine image, no matter what the cost. Bella chewed at her lip.

‘Mahal, look at me! It’s my own nameday celebration and I’ve made both of us depressed.’ Dàin – somewhat magically – acquired an extra glass of wine and pushed it into Bella’s hand. ‘Drink up; I won’t have us both moping about.’ Bella grinned as she brought the fruity wine to her lips.

‘I sincerely hope you are not trying to intoxicate our guest of honour, Dàin Ironfoot.’ Bella turned to see a smirking Dís sauntering towards them.

‘What, of course not! What type of dwarf do you take me for?’ Dàin asked, trying and spectacularly failing to look innocent.

Dís rolled her eyes as she gently placed a hand on Bella’s arm. ‘I’m going to steal Bella before she drinks her weight in wine,’ Dís said over her shoulder as she led Bella away.

They strolled along the edge of the room in companionable silence, allowing Bella to clear her mind. She pinched her arm once again just to check for, probably, the hundredth time that all this wasn’t just an incredibly weird dream. _Nope, still here._

‘It seems Dàin is quite taken with you; he doesn’t voluntarily talk to anyone at that length who he doesn’t genuinely like, if he can help it.’ Dís said casually, giving Bella an easy smile.

‘Well, he’s not nearly as terrifying as I thought he would be,’ Bella admitted.

‘My cousin can be rather intimidating when he wants to be, though I swear his interior is nowhere near as hard and imposing as his exterior.’

Bella stopped in her tracks. ‘Wait, cousin? That would make you…’ Bella trailed off as she put two and two together. Fuck, she’d been talking to _actual_ royalty!

‘Oh, I’m so sorry! I haven’t been using your title-’

‘I swear to Mahal, if you start using ‘princess’ then I’ll box your ears myself,’ Dís said humorously, though there was a ferocity in her eyes which caused Bella to shrink back. _Okay, never use her title..._

‘We’ve only been acquainted this past day, but it’s been so refreshing to just be myself with a friend for once. You are no less than me, Bella, so please, don’t concern yourself with titles.’ Bella smiled radiantly at Dís. For the first time in her life, there was someone who valued Bella just for her.

‘Okay then, Dís,’ Bella replied with a smirk. The pair eventually stopped to watch the rather dramatic dancing that had started in the centre of the room. The movements were…interesting, to say the very least. Bella’s eyes were transfixed as she watched a couple twirl and twist arms in a way that she’d never seen before.

Bella had been so engrossed in the dancing that she didn’t hear Dís rather insistently call her name. ‘Bella?’ She said one final time, placing a hand on her arm. Bella jerked her heard towards Dís, who was now standing by the fucking King of all people! _Well done, Bella. Well done._

Bella’s tongue tripped over itself. ‘I-I am s-so sorry, Your Majesty, I was just watching the…’ Bella began, unsure on how to save the situation.  _God, she was a lost cause._

‘No apologises are needed, Bella. Our celebrations are certainly a feast for the unaccustomed eye,’ the King said softly, looking significantly less grumpy than when Bella last saw him in the Council. _Well, that’s a small mercy._

‘By the Valar!' Dís exclaimed. 'If Dàin drinks anymore he’ll wind up snoring under a table again.’ Both Bella and Thorin snorted as they watched Dàin stumble towards his chair, falling face-forwards onto it.

‘Mahal! And here’s me thinking that Fíli was bad at holding down his drink,’ Thorin smiled.

An indignant huff followed shortly after. ‘I am not bad at holding down my drink!’ Bella stifled a laugh as she turned to regard the blonde dwarf, whose face was now awash with annoyance. _A very attractive face, at that._ Bella choose to ignore that last part.

‘Bella! I don’t think you’ve had the chance to meet my son, Fíli,’ Dís said with pride.

‘At your service, Miss Baggins,’ Fíli said as he, like Bofur and Balin before him, steeped into a low bow. When he met Bella’s eyes again, a broad smile tugged at his lips, apparently forgetting that his Uncle practically called him a lightweight. ‘It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.’

‘You too, Prince Fíli. And it’s just Bella,’ Bella answered with a grin.

Fíli barked with laughter. ‘Please, Bella, just Fíli. I can’t stand friends using titles when none are needed.’ Bella froze. Friends? They had only just met!

‘Except when it comes to the lasses,’ a cocky voice suddenly interrupted. ‘Then he’s practically begging to be called _Prince_ Fíli.’

‘Kíli! Aüle have mercy, I could slap you right now,’ Dís cried out, though a smile teased at her lips.

Bella’s heart stopped abruptly in her chest _. Kíli_. The dwarf who saved her, even after Dàin’s prick advisor tried to leave her for dead. She turned to meet his sapphire eyes, which seemed to stare right through her. Bella’s breath caught. Unlike his brother, Kíli had deep, brown locks that fell to just beyond his shoulders, with a light dusting of stubble over his jaw. _Fuck, he was gorgeous!_ Bella tried to push those thoughts away; now was not the time.

Dís, Thorin and Fíli had resumed conversation, looking amusedly at Dàin, who was now batting off the hands of those trying to help him onto his feet.

Bella returned her eyes to Kíli, who was gazing at her with an indescribable expression. She felt like her mouth had been shown shut, struggling to form any coherent sentence in her head. _Wow, what a great first impression!_ ‘It’s so nice to finally meet you,’ Bella managed to force out, though she inwardly rolled her eyes at the squeaky pitch of her voice.

‘The pleasure is mine, Miss Baggins,’ Kíli said softly, his eyes never leaving hers. He then stooped into a bow, returning his sparkling eyes to hers as he rose again. Bella felt herself flush.

She looked down at her twiddling thumbs. ‘I never thanked you for…what you did out there. I’m very grateful to you.’

Bella felt Kíli’s hand graze her chin, slowly raising her head so her eyes could meet his. ‘You owe me no gratitude, Bella. I would do the same in a heartbeat.’ His contagious smile made its way onto Bella’s face.

‘Well, you have it anyway.’ Bella bit her lip, turning to once again observe the dancing as she tried to calm her breathing. _Shit, why was she so affected by him?_

‘You’re lucky my brother isn’t dancing,’ Kíli began, as he stepped to her side. ‘Mahal, what a sight that is.’

Bella giggled. ‘I can see that the brotherly love is strong between you two.’

‘Oh, aye. I’m always cheering for him on the side lines,’ Kíli said, glancing at her with a mischievous grin on his face. ‘He loves it, really.’

Bella tried to suppress her laughter, she really did, but she couldn’t help herself. ‘I bet he does,’ she managed to choke out.

Desperately trying to fill in the silence that had fell between them, Bella moved forwards. ‘I’m just going to get a drink. W-would you like one?’ Bella tried and failed to say nonchalantly.

‘Please, I would love one.’ Kíli spoke softly, looking at Bella almost in awe. Bella briskly walked off in search of a drink, her brows furrowed in deep lines. _Of course he wasn’t looking at you in awe, you idiot; why would someone as kind and hilarious as him do that for someone like you?_ Bella tried to drive Aunt Lobelia’s voice out of her mind, but, like an ink stain on a clean sheet of paper, once it was there, it couldn’t be removed.

Although Bella’s mood had significantly dampened, she managed to plaster a smile on her face as she picked up two glasses of wine and headed back towards Kíli. Of course, it could never be that simple.

‘My, my, you do scrub up well,’ a cold voice slurred behind her. Bella’s heart fell as she recognised the voice of Dàin’s vile advisor who had tried to humiliate her at her trial – yes, she had christened the event. Turning slowly around, Bella looked down at the blotchy, puffy-faced dwarf, who sneered at her in return.

Bella maintained the smile she forced upon her face, though her eyes were cold with disdain. _Just tell him what he wants to hear, then you can escape._ ‘Thank you, Master Dwarf,’ Bella bit out in as even tone that she could manage. ‘Now, if you’ll excuse me.’

Bella attempted to make her getaway, but the prick strode towards her, his eyes wild. Bella slowly inched backwards, her knuckles turning white on the glass in her hand.

The next thing she knew, the dwarf was tackled onto the ground and Bella watched him squirm, groaning and holding a bloody hand to his face.

Bella looked up in disbelief to find Kíli, his chest heaving and eyes blazing with rage. ‘How _dare_ you pursue her like that!’

The bastard looked up to Kíli in wild anger, still clutching his bloody nose. ‘ _You dare_ attack me for _this_  woman!’ he muffled, glaring daggers at Bella.

 _Oh, fuck. He did not just say that._ Outrage rushed through her veins, her vision turning white. ‘Woman? Is that meant to insult me?’ Bella moved forwards, glaring down at the moaning mess of a dwarf. ‘You have shown nothing but contempt towards me, trying to humiliate me at every possible moment. Where I come from, guests are treated with respect and honour-’

‘You dare question my honour?’ The prick spat, spraying blood onto her neck. 

Bella gave a humourless smile. ‘No, I am not questioning your honour. I am simply stating that it does not exist.’ The dwarf was dumbfounded, his lips trying to retort but failing to conjure words.

Bella turned to find Thorin at her side, who was staring at the dwarf with an alarmingly cold expression. Dís looked positively murderous. ‘You are to remove yourself from my halls immediately,’ Thorin said through clenched teeth. The dwarf’s eyes widened in realisation, looking frantically between him and Bella.

‘B-but you can’t mean that? It was all her-’

‘I said, you are to remove yourself from my halls immediately,’ Thorin repeated, in a tone even colder than the last. After much difficulty, the dickhead managed to haul himself onto his feet and hobble off towards the door, shooting Bella a deathly stare as he moved past.

Bella breathed out a shaky breath, adrenalin still pumping through her veins. She looked up to meet Kíli’s eyes, who looked worriedly at her. He had begun to move towards her as tears threatened to spill. ‘I need some air,’ Bella said resigned, shuffling off to find a quiet corner. She did her best to ignore the inquiring glances that followed her.

Once she reached the back of the room, Bella all but collapsed against the wall. Inhaling deeply, she tried to calm her ragged breathing and her pounding heart. _He’s gone, now. You’re all right._ As her breathing returned to normal, Bella cracked a small smile; what she had said was probably the most idiotic thing that had escaped her lips, but, in her own humble opinion, one of the best things, too.

‘Lass, are you okay?’ Bofur’s gentle voice called out, concern written over his features.

Bella huffed out a small laugh. ‘Of course, Bofur. I just need some time to calm down,’ Bella said as she pushed herself from the wall.

‘You should be proud of yourself for standing up to that bastard; I don’t know many dwarves who would have the balls to stand up to him,’ Bofur said admiringly.

Bella’s cheeks flushed crimson. ‘Well, I couldn’t help myself.’ She bit her lip. ‘I really shouldn’t have said that to him.’

Bofur frowned in response. ‘Of course you should have, Bella! Mahal, the entire room is in awe of you.’

Bella looked down to Bofur’s kind eyes. ‘Really?’

‘Yes! Especially the females; at one point, I thought they were going to rally up and defend your honour for you!’ Bella’s heart leapt at that.

‘Thank you, Bofur.’ Bella whispered, her heart overcome by emotion.

Worry washed across his face. ‘What for, lass?’

Bella gave him a weak smile. ‘For just being you.’ Bofur slowly inched forwards, gently placing a calloused hand on her arm. They stood like that for a few moments.

Sighing, Bella shot Bofur a wicked grin. ‘You promised me that you would keep a smile on my face.’

‘Aye, I did,’ Bofur replied, his eyes crinkling with laughter. ‘Shall we, then?’ Bofur gave Bella a cheeky grin as he nodded towards the dancing, which had now resumed after the debacle.

Bella stared at him in disbelief. ‘I don’t know the first thing about dwarven dancing, though!’ she exclaimed, but Bofur proceeded to take her hand and lead her towards the centre of the room. Bella spotted Dàin spark-out under a table.

‘I'll tell you a secret: neither do I!’ Bofur led her to the edge of the dancing couples, looking at her hopefully. ‘I find improvisation is the best policy.’

Bella paused. Apart from the whole fiasco with that dickhead of a dwarf, tonight was the first time since she fell through to this world that she felt content. Happy, even. Listening to Bofur and Bombur’s hilarious tales, observing Dori and Nori fussing over Ori and mindlessly talking with Dís had been the first time since her mum’s death that she felt pure joy. Bella felt her eyes grow wet.

With courage she did not know she had, Bella turned to Bofur. ‘After you, then.’

Bella and Bofur proceeded to spend the next ten minutes stomping and getting in other couples’ way with their dancing; _well, if it could be called dancing_. At any other place, Bella would have been mortified to put herself out like that, but, in that moment, she did not care.

The music eventually came to a standstill and Bella slumped into the nearest chair. ‘Fuck, I can’t believe I just did that!’ She panted to Bofur, who had taken the seat next to hers.

‘I thought you were wonderful,’ Bofur grinned. ‘See, what did I say? Improvisation is always the best way to go.’

‘I think you may be right there, Bofur,’ Bella conceded.

Bella tried to catch her breath – _damn, she really needed to do more exercise_ – as a shadow loomed over her. She looked up to find Kíli beaming down at her. ‘Could I have the next dance?’

Bella’s heart fluttered madly inside her chest. Fuck, here she was trying to calm her breathing and the one person that sends her heart leaping just had to come by.

‘W-well, I-I,’ Bella fumbled out, internally screaming at her lack of ability in forming coherent sentences around the dwarf in front of her. ‘Of course,’ Bella finally managed to force out.

Nerves twisted and curled in her stomach as she slowly took Kíli’s hand. Bofur shot Bella a cheeky grin as she followed him, and Bella offered him a hysterical smile in return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, I hope you liked it! :)
> 
> Just a few extra things:
> 
> \+ I'm attempting to start fleshing out the plot and Bella's relationships with the Company, which is why there is quite a lot going on in this chapter.
> 
> \+ Don't worry, there won't be any insta-love! Bella is quite insecure about how other people see her, which is why she's a bit nervous when she's around Kíli. I hope all of this is okay with you :) 
> 
> \+ Yes, I did manage to squeeze a few quotes from Game of Thrones in there! I was picturing Bella having a Daenerys moment :) 
> 
> Next time, Bella spends more time with Kíli...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I just want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has subscribed, bookmarked, commented or left kudos on this fic - I never, ever thought anyone would even read this, so the fact that some of you are enjoying it honestly makes me so happy! You are all the best! <3
> 
> \+ Sorry for the amount of time it has taken to get this chapter up - life has just gotten in the way again, but I'm hoping to find more time for writing soon :)
> 
> \+ Any mistakes are mine and I, as always, will try to fix any as soon as I can. 
> 
> \+ I do not own anything! 
> 
> I really, really hope you enjoy this chapter! LizzieRosa :)

The dance passed by in a blur. Bella smiled radiantly as Kíli twisted her around the floor at a dizzying pace, only narrowly missing nearby couples. Bella couldn’t recall a time when she felt so light, so _free._ It was if the huge weight that was crushing her was removed, allowing her to finally breathe. Sadly, the music eventually came to an end, though Bella couldn’t remove the silly grin that was etched on her face. _Wow, very attractive, Bella._

She looked down shyly at Kíli, who gave her the most beautiful smile in return. Bella bit her lip, the butterflies running wild in her gut once again. ‘Fancy getting some air?’

Bella gave Kíli a baffled expression. ‘Some air? I thought the entire place was underground.’

‘Well, it is,’ Kíli replied mischievously. Pausing, he regarded her hand for a few moments before taking it with his own. ‘But let me show you something.’

Bella’s heart leapt wildly as Kíli led her through the meandering crowds towards the door. It was just going to be Kíli and herself, with no way of escaping his intense stare without running away like a complete idiot. Bella didn’t consider herself to be particularly witty or excelling in conversation. _God, he’ll probably think you’re a huge bore and regret ever showing whatever the fuck he’s leading you to._

Bella’s thoughts must have been perfectly written all over her face, as when she turned to find Dís’ beaming smile, it shifted into a frown. Bella tried to give as reassuring smile as she could before she slipped through the door. Compared to the bustling and rowdy crowds – thanks to a rather large amount of ale and wine – the dimly lit corridor seemed oddly still; it was as if time had entered some kind of warp, leaving the entire Mountain in a strange sense of calm.

Kíli led her through the twist and turns of the corridors, which, for Bella, still all blended into one. ‘I don’t know how you find your way so easily around this place,’ Bella said awkwardly, trying and rather spectacularly failing to make small talk.

Surprisingly, Kíli chuckled in reply. ‘It wasn’t always like this. When Fíli and I were younger, Balin would send us to the library just a few corridors over from our classroom and we’d always somehow end up on the other side of the Mountain, usually in the kitchen.’

‘Are you sure that was an accident?’ Bella smiled.

‘Of course it was,’ Kíli replied in an offended voice, though the wicked grin on his face suggested otherwise. ‘And, anyway, don’t feel too bad. Uncle Thorin still turns up late to meetings. He hasn’t got a shred of direction in him.’

Bella snickered in disbelief. ‘Really? He just seems too, well, majestic to get lost.’

Kíli’s face wrinkled up in disgust. ‘Majestic? Mahal, if you say that in front of him he’ll be basking in it for days.’

They finally arrived in a small corridor, which had only one torch displayed on the rough stone. ‘Here we are,’ Kíli muttered quietly.

A chill shot up Bella’s spine as she turned, rather surprisingly, into a small balcony. Her breath caught as she took in the mountains that littered the landscape. Dustings of mist hid their peaks, though she could still make out the snow that glittered faintly under the starry expanse of the night sky. It was unlike anything Bella had ever seen before: without all the light pollution, the stars above shone strikingly against the deep indigo sky, twisting into complex constellations and patterns. It felt like she was in some other world, which Bella soon remembered was indeed the case.

‘I could spend all my days up here,’ whispered Kíli, who was now standing just a few inches from Bella. ‘Only a few know of this place. I like to call it the ‘Dickhead’s Hideaway’.’

‘Catchy,’ Bella replied. It was all that she could muster as she inhaled the bitterly cold air. Her heart welled with emotion as memories of camping with Lana came flooding back; their rosy cheeks laughing as they told each other ghost stories about Waken Hill. Bella quickly looked down.

Kíli must have had some kind of fucking sixth sense, as he looked up at her in concern and gently placed his hand onto hers, which was resting on the edge of the balcony. ‘What’s wrong, Belle?’

Bella was too caught up in her emotions to notice the change of name. ‘It’s nothing, don’t worry.’ Kíli raised an expectant eyebrow, obviously not satisfied with her answer. His hand remained a warm presence on her skin.

‘It’s just-’ Bella began, her mouth failing to conjure words. She had never been especially adept in discussing her feelings or memories, particularly after Mum had died. The times that she stupidly phoned up Aunt Lobelia in floods of tears had ended with her yelling down the phone, saying that she should shut up and move on, since no one cared about her troubles. From that moment onwards, Bella locked away all of her feelings and aching memories in a tiny box deep within her heart. It was very rare that they ever came to light.

‘When I was little, my cousin Lana and I would go stargazing. I mean, it was never as clear as this. But sitting there around a campfire, roasting our marshmallows-’

‘Marshmallows?’ Kíli asked, his eyes completely focused on Bella.

‘You know, those sugary – oh, never mind, they’re just some sweets we have where I come from. Anyway, we would huddle to keep ourselves warm as we tried to make out all of the constellations. We were a bit shit at it, but looking up at all those stars, it kind of felt like the world was in my grasp, even when it wasn’t.’ Bella cringed when her mind finally caught up with her mouth. ‘God, sorry. That sounds so stupid. I shouldn’t have said –’

Bella completely lost her train of thought as Kíli threaded his fingers with hers. ‘It’s a beautiful memory, Belle.’ She couldn’t decipher his expression, though she could feel the heat rise in her face regardless.

Slightly shaking his head, Kíli laughed. ‘We weren’t often allowed out of the Mountain, Fíli and I. We begged and begged Mum to let us out, though she said no every time. She’s very protective, you see. One Durin’s Day, though, Uncle managed to convince her to let us go with him on a hunting trip. He had a right bollocking from Mum, who threatened – no, wait – _promised_ to nail his balls to the throne if something happened to us.’ Bella couldn’t help but grin at that.

‘Anyway, the hunt was successful and all that, but what I remember the most is sitting out in the pouring rain and watching the lightning strike over Laketown. Uncle, Fíli and I were huddled under a coat, wet to our bones and teeth chattering, but spending those few hours with them, chatting mindlessly about silly things, meant more than the rest of that hunting trip put together.’ Looking up at Bella, Kíli gave her wistful smile. ‘I guess what I’m trying to say is I understand that it’s sometimes the silly things that mean the most.’

A single tear fell down Bella’s cheek as she stared out at the horizon. Kíli was the first person who had any idea of the feelings that Bella had tried to supress for many years now. They stood like that for some moments more, their hands still intertwined; Bella didn’t have the heart to let go, even though the crisp breeze had finally caused shivers to run up and down her spine. She felt the loss of warmth as Kíli withdrew his hand, though she soon felt it gently graze her shoulders as he placed his cloak around her. His furs were silky and warm against her bare skin.

‘But what about you? Now you will be cold,’ Bella muffled, holding the furs to her ice-cold lips.

‘As long as you’re warm, that’s all that matters.’

Bella couldn’t form the words to reply. Fuck, she couldn’t quite believe that someone like Kíli actually said those words to someone as plain and boring as _her_. Yes, she must have misheard it…

‘I better get you back to your room before Mum pins my balls to the throne for letting you freeze to death.’ Kíli joked, his playful smile plastered on his face once again.

‘Well, I will do my very best to save your balls,’ Bella smiled, making her way back towards the inside of the Mountain, though disappointment and regret laced her voice. It would probably be the last time she had time alone with Kíli before she leaves for Laketown and her – hopefully – successful attempt to return home to Hollington.

The strange sadness that Bella felt at the notion of returning home haunted her for the remainder of the journey back to her room.

**

Despite the fun Bella had the night before – ignoring the rather unfortunate incident – she couldn’t shake the sadness that filled her being. Still buried in her furs, Bella instinctively rolled and reached her hand out for a phone on her bedside table, though her heart sunk even lower when she realised there was no way it could be there. She couldn’t contact anyone, Google anything, read or do _something_ that enabled her to stay within the warm layers of the blankets. The overwhelming sensation of disconnection flooded her veins as she stared blankly at the ceiling, feeling the minutes slowly slip by. _Shit, perhaps the Mrs. Gaffer was right when she said people nowadays were far too reliant on technology to keep them busy._

Bella wondered where Gandalf was, whether he was all right and if he had found information about what had happened to her. _If there was any way back home._ Bella’s mind drifted to what Gandalf had said those weeks ago about how a trip to the library might be beneficial. She sat up quickly. It was a long shot, but if Erebor was indeed one of the greatest kingdoms in Middle Earth, then surely it might have some kind of record, story, parable or whatever that might give some clue of what’s happened to her.

Happy that she now had some purpose, Bella leapt out of bed and over to the ornate dresser immediately in front of her, which was now covered in various sized packages. Further investigation revealed a selection of dresses, tunics and trousers in a range of colours, all in the dwarven style. Bella’s gut was riddled with guilt as she pulled on some deep charcoal trousers and a navy tunic. _How much would all of this had cost them?_ She tried to push that guilt away as she slipped on her leather boots and made her way towards the door. Now was not the time to let that consume her.

After spending what Bella estimated to be a good few hours pestering guards for directions to the library, she finally stumbled into a humungous room lined with bookcases that spanned the entire length and height of the room. She only got lost three times around the Mountain, which Bella considered to be a great success.

Bella’s mouth hung open in awe as she walked down the centre of the room, admiring the heaps of ancient-looking books and parchments piled rather precariously on the shelves. _Fuck, this is like Hogwarts._

‘It’s a nice surprise seeing you here,’ a kind voice said from behind Bella. She turned around to find Ori, who was clutching several weighty books in his arms. She gave him a bright smile.

‘Well, I couldn’t resist checking out the library. Do you want some help with that?’ Bella asked, gesturing to the books that now threatened to slide out of Ori’s arms.

‘If you wouldn’t mind, Miss Baggins,’ Ori said as he awkwardly passed Bella some of the books. ‘I’m working just down here.’

‘Just Bella,’ she murmured as she followed him down an aisle, placing the books down on a paper-ridden desk tucked away at the end.

‘Thanks for that, Bella. I’m not sure Lord Balin would approve of me dropping books for a third day in a row,’ Ori said shyly.

‘No worries, Ori. I have a tendency to drop things as well, so I feel your pain.’

Ori then went and dragged a chair from a neighbouring aisle and placed it alongside his. Bella marvelled at the desk as she sat down. ‘What do you do here, if you don’t mind me asking?’

‘Of course not! I’m an apprentice scribe under Lord Balin, but at the minute we’re taking an inventory of everything we have here, which, you can imagine, is a pretty big job, so we’re all helping where we can. I’m working now on the Tale of Carissa and Bellethiel.’

‘What’s it about?’

Ori glanced at her in curious surprise. ‘You haven’t heard of it? I always thought it was a common told story amongst the race of Men?’

Bella froze, her mind working frantically to try and come up with some kind of believable explanation. _Yeah, good luck with that one._

‘Oh, well, er, my mum would make up her own tales, you see. I wasn’t really told your average story, I guess.’

Ori – thank the heavens – seemed satisfied with that answer. ‘If you don’t mind, you’ll have to tell me about them; I do love a good story! Anyway, the tale is a love story between an elf and a lass who fell through from a different world.’

As soon as the words fell from Ori’s lips, time seemed to freeze. Bella’s knuckles turned white as she clutched the sides of the chair, her breaths shaking as she forced herself to slowly inhale and exhale. ‘Another world?’ It was all Bella could muster, her throat suddenly parched.

‘Yes. Carissa was from a faraway land who, by some spell or dark magic, depending on what version you’re listening to, fell through time and somehow ended up here. She then ran into a stray orc pack and was very nearly killed when a patrol from the Woodland Realm came. The captain of the patrol, Bellethiel, tended to Carissa’s injuries herself. They soon fell in love, and Carissa then revealed her true origin. Bellethiel’s love for Carissa was so strong that she took Carissa back to where the patrol found her, hoping that there was some kind of magical doorway through which Carissa could return to her world, where she belonged.’

‘And then?’ Bella whispered, her heart in her mouth.

‘Well, nothing happened. They spent hours trying all sorts, desperately searching for a way in which Carissa could return to her world. But night soon fell, and with the night came unspeakable terrors. The patrol the next day found the pair, hand in hand, their bodies mutilated and the ground stained crimson with their blood.’

Bella’s blood drained from her head, leaving her a ghostly shade of white. Her vision began to blur and sway as she repeated Ori’s words in her head.

‘Of course, it’s just a story. No such thing could ever happen – wait, Bella, are you all right?’ Ori asked frantically, eyes widening when he saw how pale Bella had become.

Bella couldn’t reply, her lips sewn shut. The rational part of her brain was telling her to calm down: it was only a story, and so often with stories they get twisted and exaggerated as they spread. But a cold heaviness settled in her body, replacing the lightness she had felt yesterday with a hollow weight. Home suddenly seemed like a faraway memory, forever lost to time.

‘I need to go,’ Bella croaked, standing up far too quickly, subsequently causing a bout of dizziness to strike.

‘You need to see a healer, Bella! You look awful!’ Ori squeaked as he rushed up to steady her.

‘Thanks for that,’ Bella murmured humourlessly. ‘I’ll be okay, Ori. I just need to lie down.’

‘I’ll help you –’ Ori began, but Bella immediately cut him off.

‘Honestly, Ori, don’t worry. You’ve got a lot to do and it’s only a headache I’ve got. I don’t want to inconvenience you.’

Ori looked like he was about to protest, but he reluctantly shut his mouth and let Bella shuffle off. ‘If you need anything, Bella, you know where to find me.’

Bella sluggishly turned and tried to give Ori a smile, though it looked more like a grimace. ‘Thanks, Ori. I’m lucky to have someone like you here.’

Bella mindlessly walked the corridors, the world once again crushing her. She knew it was irrational to place so much weight on a single tale, but she couldn’t help but picture Carissa’s body, bloodied and ripped to shreds. No one in the Mountain probably believed it, only thinking it to be the product of someone’s vivid imagination. But no – it was far beyond the realms of imagination.

Eventually, Bella stumbled back into her quarters, relieved that the door to her bedroom was finally in sight. At that moment, Dàin suddenly stalked into view, his eyes lighting up when they saw Bella. ‘Ah, Bella! How did you find last night? I saw you having quite the time with Kíli…wait, are you all right? You look like a fucking corpse,’ Dàin said in typical Dàin fashion.

Bella nodded rather unconvincingly. ‘I’m just feeling a bit unwell, that’s all. Nothing a lie down won’t fix.’

‘Nonsense, good food is what you need. Mahal, you haven’t had a decent meal in weeks. Come, we’re just sitting down now.’

Although Bella’s heart warmed at Dàin’s obvious concern for her, she didn’t think she could maintain her fake smile throughout the entire meal. ‘Thank you, really, normally I would love to. But I don’t think I could –’

It seemed like Dàin wouldn’t take no for an answer, as, much to Bella’s annoyance, he placed an arm around her shoulders and pushed her forwards, past the sanctuary of her bedroom. Dàin eventually led her into a small dining room, which featured Thorin at the head of the table, with Fíli, Kíli – she dropped her lids when his eyes began worriedly roaming her face – Balin and Dwalin to his right, and to his left an empty seat, which Bella assumed was Dàin’s, and Dís. _Well, wasn’t this just fan-fucking-tastic?_

‘Sit down, Bella,’ Dàin said, pushing her slightly towards the seat next to Dís. A servant of some kind placed a plate full of food in front of her. Looking up, Bella cursed her luck. Of course, she had to be seated opposite scary-arse Dwalin.

The conversation resumed around her, though Bella paid little attention to what was being said. She trailed her fork around her plate, barely touching the succulent meat. Ordinarily, Bella would have wolfed it all down, but, in that moment, she could scarcely stomach a mouthful. She never raised her eyes, scared that they might find Kíli glaring at her or something, regretting ever spending time alone with such a miserable person.

‘Bella, love, what’s wrong?’ Dís whispered from her left, leaning in slightly.

‘I’m okay, Dís. You don’t have to worry about me.’ Bella said in a monotone voice, continuing her pattern around the brim of the plate.

She heard a huff of annoyance. ‘Of course you’re not okay. There’s nothing wrong with asking for help sometimes. I’m right here for you.’

Bella truly considered it; Dís had been so kind and gentle to her, and she didn’t think she would have made it this far if it weren’t for her. But for some reason she couldn’t formulate the words. Bella went automatically into defensive mode. ‘I said I’m okay, Dís,’ Bella replied, wincing at the unintended sharpness of her tone.

Dís leaned back in defeat, continuing on the conversation that had Dàin roaring with laughter. Bella cursed herself from pushing Dís away. _Why did she have to force away the few people that actually seemed to give a fuck about her?_ Bella felt like she was drowning in helplessness. _Jesus, what a useless person she was._

She soon felt the sore tears that had been welling slide down her cheek. Not wanting the entire room to see, Bella abruptly rose and bolted from the room, like the coward that she was. When she reached her room, Bella immediately locked the door and sunk to the floor, the tears flowing freely now that she was alone.

‘Belle?’ Kíli muffled through the door, standing only inches from Bella, who was leaning against the other side of the door. All it took was one word to reach out, to allow herself not to be alone for the first time in years. But the truth loomed over her like a silent storm over a horizon, threatening to break at any minute, which would leave only a trail of destruction in its wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ I hope that you liked this chapter! :)
> 
> \+ I feel like this chapter ended rather depressingly, but there are plenty of fluffy moments to come! There are (unfortunately) some angsty moments for Bella as well, but let's ignore that for now! 
> 
> \+ Next time, Bella meets a rather curious individual...

**Author's Note:**

> \+ I got inspiration for this fic from Outlander, which, if you have not seen the series yet, should watch - it's so good!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
